Peach and Daisy's Dreams/Soon
(Later at night, Cloud and Itchy watched Aerith finish a bedtime story for Peach and Daisy, who’re both seated on each of Aerith’s shoulders, enjoying the story with interest. Peach is now wearing a pink long-sleeved nightgown with three small, pink buttons, a dark pink neck rim, a dark pink sash, dark pink sleeve rims, and dark pink ruffles on the bottom of the skirt; pink, frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a pink camisole with five small, pink buttons and a small, dark pink bow in the front, and fuzzy, pink slippers. Daisy is now wearing a gold yellow long-sleeved nightgown with three small, gold yellow buttons, a white neck rim, an orange sash, white sleeve rims, and orange ruffles on the bottom of the skirt; gold yellow, frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a gold yellow camisole with five small, gold yellow buttons and a small, orange bow in the front, and fuzzy, gold yellow slippers) Aerith: (Reading) “And so, Ebrum and Like married by Rosalina’s blessing and lived happily ever after.” (Closes the book) ''The end. Peach: That is the most lovely story we ever heard, Mother. Daisy: But that makes us wonder…. ''(Suddenly, Peach slipped off Aerith’s shoulder and landed on the book. Concerned with Itchy and Daisy, Cloud and Aerith asked) Aerith: Are you alright, Peach? Cloud: Are you hurt? (Peach recovered, unharmed) Peach: I’m okay. (After sighing in relief with Cloud, Daisy, and Itchy, Aerith then let Daisy climb onto her hand and meet up with Peach on the book) Cloud: You were saying, Daisy? Daisy: Yes. Anyway, that makes us wonder from this book…. Are there such things as fairies? Aerith: I’m sure there are. Cloud: The only thing your mother and I can tell you both is that we met one. Aerith: A female, to be exact. (Interested, Peach and Daisy asked away) Daisy: Who was she? Peach: Was she pretty like us? Aerith: (Nods) Yes. Cloud: And her name, like the book said, is Rosalina, the Fairy Goddess of the Fairy Kingdom. (Peach and Daisy pondered) Peach and Daisy: Rosalina…. Peach: That name sounds…. Familiar. Cloud: I think you should go to bed now. Sleep on it. Peach: Okay…. Daisy: Sure…. (Cloud, Aerith, and Itchy got calmly concerned upon seeing Peach and Daisy becoming sad suddenly) Peach: It’s just that…. Daisy and I never seen anybody else the same size as us. And we don’t even know our own heritage other than our names and the clothes we came in from the flower that day. Daisy: And that makes us wish…. Peach and Daisy: We wish we were big normal people like you. (Cloud and Aerith comforted them) Cloud: (Soothingly) Hey, hey. Don’t ever wish that. We love you both for who you are. Aerith: Your father’s right. Everyone always says that even the smallest things can make a big difference. Cloud: Yeah. If you keep believing in yourself and your dreams, then nothing is impossible, especially with your small size. (Peach and Daisy smiled softly at their comforting words, feeling better) Peach and Daisy: You’re right…. Daisy: We’ll take that to the bank. Peach: We’ll treasure your advice and words of wisdom always. (They smiled softly) Itchy: Anyway, it’s getting late. (Calmly realizing, the four understood) Cloud: Thanks for the reminder, Itchy. Aerith: Off to bed, both of you. (They gently placed Peach and Daisy by their walnut-shaped beds on a table next to a window) Cloud: Any nightly requests? Peach: We’d like the fairy book to keep us company. Daisy: Last page on the happily ever after. (Cloud and Aerith smiled softly) Cloud: As you wish. Aerith: You are so good to us. (Then Aerith gently opened the last page of the fairy book and stood it up next to their beds) Peach and Daisy: Good night, Mother and Father. Cloud and Aerith: Good night, girls. (Itchy came up to them) Itchy: If it’s alright, guys, may I watch over you girls in your sleep? Four: Yes. Itchy: Thanks. Aerith: And if you both like, you girls can sing your own lullaby, if you like. Cloud: Like you always do every night at bedtime. Itchy: I love your singing voices. They’re enchanting and soothing to our hearts and souls. (Peach and Daisy nods with a soft smile) Peach and Daisy: Sure. (Then Cloud and Aerith smiled softly and left for bed. Then Peach and Daisy sang their hearts out to a shining star in the sky while Itchy watched lovingly at their singing. While hearing the singing and what the song is, Cloud and Aerith smiled softly, apparently glad that Peach and Daisy is taking their advice and their own wishes at heart) Peach: We know there’s someone Somewhere, someone Who’re sure to find us Soon Daisy: After the rain goes There are rainbows We’ll find our rainbows Soon Peach: Soon It won’t be just pretend Daisy: Soon A happy ending Peach and Daisy: Love, can you hear us? If you’re near us Sing your song Sure, and strong, and soon (After they finished singing, Itchy, Cloud, and Aerith, with soft smiles, slowly went to sleep. Then Peach and Daisy went to their beds and tucked themselves in) Peach: (Whispering) I hope we’ll see a fairy soon. Daisy: (Whispering) So do I, Peach. (They then slowly went to sleep as well. Little did they know, they might meet someone close to their hearts soon) Coming up: Peach and Daisy, along with Cloud, Aerith, and Itchy, meet and befriend two certain fairy plumber/prince brothers who win Peach and Daisy, as well as their family, over. Then with Cloud, Aerith, and Itchy’s permission, the two new couples take a night flight, along with the brothers' four friends that accompanied them, all over the fields and forest in a romantic way.Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thumbelina Parodies